


Work in Progress

by SushiTheKitty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiTheKitty/pseuds/SushiTheKitty
Summary: Just thought of an idea for a story. Don't have an end in mind. Just gonna add on as I go :) but for sure it's set about a year after Markus peacefully demonstrated for android rights and then won public opinion by kissing North. Connor became deviant and still works with Hank solving cases involving androids. Unsure if I'm going to include Kara, Alice, and Luther.Also this is one of my first fanfictions so please understand that it might not be good and will probably have many mistakes.





	Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> The date is November 7th, 2039

It was a warm Monday afternoon. I was spending my day off doing some much needed shopping. I was walking through a nice open area with a fountain and a few performers trying to make some money. I was about to walk through a slightly enclosed area with shops on either side when I heard a commotion from one of the less populated alleys. Natural curiosity caused me to alter my path and see what was going on. From the distance I could see a small crowd of maybe 6 or 8 people. As I got closer I began to see what was happening and I was filled with rage. The small group of people were all taking turns kicking, punching, and shout obscenities at a young man on the ground. I dropped my bag and rushed over, pushing through the crowd, and through myself in front of the defenseless guy. Most people stopped what they were doing and instead yelled at me to move.

"What the fuck are you doing, girl? Move! We're teaching this android a lesson."

"Yeah! It needs to know it's place!"

I stared at the crowd in disgust. "You people make me sick. He has done nothing wrong. Don't you people have anything better to do other than assault an innocent Man?" I say the last part a little louder.

I heard a few scoffs and sounds of disgust. One of the guys stepped a little closer. "You believe androids are alive?" He said with a sneer. "Then you're no better than those things." He reeled back and punched me on the side of the face. I fell to the ground and clutched my cheekbone. 'fuck that hurt. I've never been punched before...guess I cross that off the list.' I received an additional kick to the head before getting up and standing back in front of the unknown android with my arm spread out side to side to try to defend him. Luckily, most of the others didn't want to hurt a human so they backed off but that one guy got in one more punch to my stomach before a cop showed up and cuffed him for questioning. After answering a few questions, he got my information down and I was free to go. I finally turned to the android.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need me to take you to a shop to get anything fixed?" He turned towards me. I was surprised I actually recognized him. It as Markus. The leader of the android protests that happened about a year ago. He's the reason the androids are free to this day. Wow. Never thought I'd meet him...

"No, thank you. I'm alright. Just a few scratches. Are you okay?" He said with a concerned look at my cheek.

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay." Which was a bit of a lie. I was leaning against the wall because I was dizzy. I had never been in any type of fight. I mean, most people wouldn't want to beat up a defenseless 4'11" girl. So I didn't exactly know what to do to recover. I shook my head to clear the thoughts. Bad idea. little black dots floated in my vision. "I've just never been punched before. But anyway I should let you get back to what you were doing. It was nice meeting you Markus." I said with a smile. I pushed myself off the wall and tried to walk back to my abandoned bag. I made it about 3 steps before my vision started to darken and the ground stared to look a lot closer. I felt hands catch me before I face planted on the concrete.

"You are clearly not okay. I'm gonna take you back to my apartment to recover, okay?" Markus said in a firm voice. I looked up at him and blush from embarrassment.

"O-okay. As long as you are okay with me visiting your home."

"Of course. You did just risk your wellbeing to defend me. Thank you, by the way." He responded with a smile.

I smiled back. "You're welcome, but I was just being a decent human being. Makes me sick that people will hurt androids simply because of who they are. Humans never learn." I say with a sneer. Markus helped me to my feet and gave a small, sad nod. I took a few experimental steps before Markus stepped next to me and offered his arm. I gingerly grabbed hold and we walk to the bus station, grabbing my bag along the way. We rode for a few minutes before Markus stood up at one of the stops and extended his arm to me. I stood slowly and grabbed hold. My head had began pounding while sitting on the bus. I followed him off the bus and to an apartment building. We went into an elevator. After a short ride we got out and walked a little ways to his apartment door. He used a key to unlock it and we stepped in.

"Markus?" I heard a female voice say from somewhere in the apartment. "That was fast. Did you get the- oh! Are you okay?" She glanced between us with a concerned look.

"Hi North. This is... Oh I'm sorry. I never got your name." Markus said looking kinda sheepish.

"It's Autumn." I said with a painful smile.

"This is Autumn. She saved me from a bunch of humans trying to 'teach me a lesson'. I didn't get hurt too bad but they got a couple hits on Autumn." I looked away, embarrassed.

She gave me a look I couldn't read. I know during the uprising there were a lot of androids who disagreed with Markus' peaceful approach. Maybe she was one of the people who wanted a more aggressive approach? "If me being here makes you uncomfortable, I can leave. I would understand completely." I say looking at her with a hopefully friendly or understanding look.

"What? No. You can stay. Anyone who helps Markus is welcome here. I'm just not used to humans who show androids kindness." North said with an awkward smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that- fuck..." The pounding in my head suddenly wanted to be known. I reached up and put my hands on my head but felt something wet on my left temple/cheek area. Pulling my left hand back I saw some blood coat my hand. "Oh... When did I start bleeding?" I say puzzled.

North rushed into the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels and a cold pack from the freezer. She started trying to cover my cut.

"Oh, thank you, but I can do that. Do you guys have a bathroom?" I say glancing around the room. I saw a living room, a kitchen, and a hallway on the left of the room. 

"Yeah. It's down the hallway. First door on the right." Markus said next to me. "Do you need any help?"

"No, thank you though. I'm used to seeing injuries. Just usually on animals." I say with a small smile. I turned and slowly walked down the hall to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and assessed the damage. My skin was already swelling on my cheekbone and turning blueish purple. right in the middle of the newly forming bruise an inch long cut sat, slightly bleeding but it wasn't terrible. I lifted my shirt a little and looked at my stomach. There was a slight discoloration but it didn't look bad. Definitely hurts more than it looks. I leaned down to the sink and turned it on, washing my cut out, and then I applied some pressure to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately because Markus and North are androids, they don't have any bandages. But I should be good until I get home. The bleeding stopped for now so I left the bathroom. "Thank you guys for letting me use your bathroom." I said with a smile as I re-entered the main room.

"Of course. Would you like a glass of water? There were a few glasses left here, as well as a few other dishes, when we moved in." North offered.

"Yes please. As long as it's not too much trouble." I sat down in the kitchen at a stool and looked around the room, curious how they would decorate. The apartment had an open floor plan which I loved. There was an eat in kitchen and a few feet from the kitchen counter was a nice long gray couch facing a nice sized glass tv. They was a piano to the right of the tv and a rather large bookcase to the left filled with books. There were a few paintings on the wall, most with the same signature. It seems they favor a particular artist. "You guys have a really nice place." I commented.

"Thank you. We are very happy that androids can finally own property. We are slowly but surely getting equal rights with humans." Markus said proudly while North handed me a glass of water. Markus moved to stand next to North in the kitchen.

"Yeah. I was really happy when they announced that. It's a good step towards android rights." I replied back. I wanted to smile but I was afraid of my cut opening up again. I took a long sip of water and glanced out the window. The sky was starting to get a little orange. I glanced down at my watch. 6:43. I didn't want to overstay my welcome. "Anyway, I'd love to stay and talk but I'm sure you guys have stuff you need to do. It was really nice to meet you guys."

"Yeah. I have a few things I need to do before I go to sleep tonight. Plus I'm sure you guys want to get settled for the night. Thank you very much for the hospitality you've shown me." I finished the water and stood up. Unfortunately I stood too fast and suddenly felt lightheaded and nauseous. I stumbled a little but caught myself on the counter before I fell. I clutched my stomach and then winced in pain.

"Please stay the night. I insist." Markus said suddenly, worry evident in his voice. "We have a free bedroom that you can use."

I straightened up and looked at him, surprised."I- uh... Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother. I mean, I'm okay. Just stood up too fast."

"I would feel a lot better if you stayed the night so we could watch you and make sure you are okay." His voice a little more firm.

"Okay. I'll stay the night." I say with a half smile, being careful of my cheek. "Definitely sounds better than going home and drawing alone in my small apartment."

"Oh wait, but what about the things you needed to do before you went to bed? Are they things you can put off for a night?" North asked

"Yeah, it was just some art commissions for some extra cash. I don't have a set date to get them done so they can wait for another night." I sat back down at the counter, hoping the nausea would go away but it didn't help that my stomach was empty. 

"Oh what kind of art do you do?" Markus asked looking really interested.

"I just do digital art drawings of whatever people want. Mostly animals or characters that people want to see together." I say with a shrug.

"I used to care for an elderly man named Carl and he was an artist. He had me paint for him sometimes. I really enjoyed it." He said with a small smile.

"He sounds like a really nice guy."

"Yes. He was. One of the kindest souls I ever met. I'm glad to have known him." He said with a sad smile. "Anyway. What would you like to do for the evening?"

"Ummm... Do you guys have any movies?" I went with my usual go to. I love movies. I have a bookshelf at home full of them. People always ask me why I have physical copies when it's more convenient to have them virtually. The same with books. And I just really like having the physical copy. I can look at them, hold them, and I's just easier for me to select when I can see them all.

"Yes, we have plenty. North really enjoys movies so we have a rather large collection." Markus replies.

"Do you have any animation ones?" I asked curiously. "Like anything from Studio Ghibli?"

"Ah, we have a few from them. Do you have a certain movie in mind?"

"My Neighbor Totoro?" I asked hopefully. North looked happy with my choice.

"Yes, we have that one. Do you want to watch it?"

"Very much so!" I was extremely happy they had that movie. It's really old but a lot of people treasure Studio Ghibli films. Thankfully Markus and North were two of those people.

I adjusted in my seat and right when I did my stomach let out a loud grumble. I softly put my hand on my stomach and looked up, hoping they didn't hear it. They did. "Are you hungry? We can order some food for you." North offered.

"Oh, um, sure. But I'm paying for it, just so you know." I say, determined.

"Alright, but we pay for next time. As a thank you." Markus replied back.

'Next time?' My brain repeated amazed. "O-okay." But now came the difficult part. Deciding what to eat. Pizza was the usual go to when I think about ordering delivery. But I wasn't in the mood for pizza. mostly because I ate it at least 3 times in the last week from different sources. So I started thinking about other foods you can order. And then Chinese came to mind. 'Hell yeah. I could definitely go for some chinese'. "Do you guys have any chinese places around here that deliver? 'Cause I'm thinking some beef and broccoli on white rice sounds pretty good right now." I say looking between them.

"There is one a few minutes away." Markus eyes looked distant for a few seconds. "I put your order in. It should arrive in about 20 minutes."

"Sweet! Thank you." I looked over and saw that North already had the movie going and was on the main menu. I slowly slid down from the stool and walked over to the couch. I took a seat on the left side so I could lean on the couch arm and also have a side table to set my food on. Markus sat in the middle and then North on his right. They both looked at the screen and the movie started. I zoned in on the movie and the real world melted away. We got to the part where Satsuki and Mei were exploring the house and meet Granny when we heard the door ring. Markus got up and answered it and I got up and followed him, grabbing my wallet from my bag. When I walked up behind Markus I saw the delivery girl and my bag of food. Markus stepped aside and I handed her my card. She stared at it for a second before handing it back. Before she could hand me my food, I reached into my wallet and gave her a cash tip of about 50% since the food wasn't too much. She looked surprised and handed me my food. We thanked each other and then I closed the door. I gave a little excited wiggle before heading back towards the couch. I suddenly stopped and looked between the couch and the kitchen. "Hey are you guys okay with me eating in the living room or do you want me to eat in the kitchen?"

"You can eat in the living room." North replied.

"Okie dokie. Thank you." I say as I continue moving back to my spot. I sat down and started taking turns eating the container of white rice and the other container of beef and broccoli. We continued watching the movie. I finished my food rather quickly since I hadn't eaten since, like, noon. I then zoned back into the movie. I started yawning once it got the the part where Totoro and the girls make the acorns grow. And I was almost asleep when Satsuki and the Catbus found Mei. I rubbed my eyes and peeked over at Markus and North. Of course they weren't tired at all. I gave a final yawn before deciding that I need to go to bed before I fall asleep on their couch. I gathered the empty chinese food containers in the paper bag and rolled the top closed. I got up unsteadily and meandered over to the front door, setting the bag next to my belongings, and then back the the living room. I stopped next to the couch and lazily looked at Markus and North. "I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." I say with a small wave. 'Why the heck did I wave...?' I shrugged to myself.

"Alright. Goodnight, Autumn." Markus responded.

"Goodnight." North said afterwards.

I trudged down the hall to the room at the end. There was a large master bed centered against the back wall. I walked on over and crawled under the covers, immediately feeling 10x more tired. The bed was extremely comfy. I snuggled further under the covers and grabbed the second pillow to cuddle. I drifted to sleep a few moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter down! Hopefully people like it. I think next chapter I'll meet Connor. This is more a note to myself since I don't have a very good memory hahaha
> 
> Let me know what you think and if there's anything I can improve :)


End file.
